


Mostri, Cacciatori e Rider

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Monster sex, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Una raccolta di piccole storie su Monster Hunter World e Stories.1) Il Palico utile (Safe)2) L'invidia del Rider (Safe)3) Lussuria dei mostri (NSFW)





	1. Varric il Palico

Varric era indeciso. Non sapeva bene se usare una Vigorvespa o no. In fin dei conti, il suo padrrrone non se la cavava troppo male? O no? Il Tobi Kadachi gli era saltato addosso un po' di volte, era vero, ma tra una Pozione, una Megapozione, una Razione e una Pillola se l'era sempre cavata. Poi fuggiva in fretta il suo padrrrone, e non vedeva perché dovesse lanciarsi contro di lui con una Vigorvespa se non era necessario.  
Quando il momento era propizio, ovvero quando Darbax stava davvero davvero morendo, sarebbe arrivato con la Vigorvespa a salvarlo. Come sarebbe stato brrravo in quel caso! Tanto pesce fresco, tanto cibo e cuscini morbidi per questo splendido Palico d'azione!  
O almeno, questo era ciò che Varric pensava. Darbax, invece, aveva nella testa tutt'altro.  
Perché il mio gatto scemodimmerda non mi aiuta? Mi sta spellando vivo questo Tobi Kadachidelcazzo. Ogni volta che accade qualcosa devo correre fuori dal combattimento e curarmi, lasciando tutto in mano alla mia collega novellina che usa l'arco. E meno male che le ho fatto costruire alla Forgia delle armature decenti prima che mi muoia per un mostro come il Kadachi. Ma Varric, per amor della stella di zaffiro, doveccazzosei? Eh?  
Devo curarmi ogni volta da solo, ingollando Megapozioni in continuazione? Tanto chi deve andare a raccogliere erba e miele in giro per la Foresta dopo, quando sono finite, eh? Lui, mica il suo gattoscemodimmerda. Varric, maledizione, non potevi nascere più intelligente? Ti vedo, lì, che guardi il campo di battaglia e prepari la Vigorvespa, ma non me la mandi. Tanto sto solo per svenire. Ecco, mi metto in un angolo e mi bevo questa Pozione, tanto tu quella povera bestia non me la mandi mica... Glu glu glu... Ma Varric, stai scherzando? Mi lanci la Vigorvespa adesso!? Ma sei proprio un cretino! Un vicolo cieco evolutivo!  
"Miao, padrrrone! Sono stao brrravo, vero?!"


	2. L'Invidia del Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Rider spera di fare colpo sulle ragazze, ma qualcuno gli ruba la scena.

Il suo Zamite era così bello! Aleos, un giovane Rider, era felice dell'uovo che aveva fatto schiudere. Era un gran bel mostro, e assai affascinante, credeva. Era un anfibio sulle quattro zampe, di elemento ghiaccio e acqua, che gorgogliava e lo portava sulla groppa quando attraversavano fiumi, mari e laghetti. Era diventato suo amico da qualche mese, ed era contento anche del modo in cui le ragazze del villaggio in cui era arrivato lo guardavano affascinate. Arrivare nella piazza a cavallo di uno Zamite che obbediva tranquillo ai suoi ordini era qualcosa di fantastico. Aveva già ricevuto parecchi inviti a cena, dalla figlia del locandiere e dalla sorella della mercante. Ah, grazie al suo Zamite avrebbe fatto incetta di giovani fanciulle in fiore.  
Il giorno successivo, mentre era andato a comprare delle scorte, Zamite annusò l'aria e iniziò a muovere la coda, eccitato.  
Aleos non era molto contento di vedere il suo amico andare fuori controllo. Lo provò a chiamare, ma notò che l'attenzione di tutta la piazza era ormai rivolta a qualcuno che stava passando sotto l'arco principale. Le ragazze e gli indigeni non guardavano più lui e il suo mostro, ma una cacciatrice a dorso di uno Zamtrios grosso. Completamente sviluppato. Virile, se si poteva dire di un mostro anfibio. La versione adulta, più cattiva, maestosa e completamente sviluppata del suo Zamite.  
Aleos si rese conto di come avesse perso in partenza. Come poteva il suo mostro, la forma giovanile di uno Zamtrios, competere contro un grosso esemplare già formato come quello? Inoltre la cacciatrice, no, la Rider, seduta elegantemente sopra di esso emanava energia, potenza e capacità. Era palesemente in circolazione da più tempo di lui. Tutte le ragazze del villaggio la accolsero con un "ooooh" stupito, e qualcuna svenne quando si tolse l'elmo che portava sul volto e fece loro l'occhiolino. Tutte corsero alle zampe del Zamtrios per offrirle il loro indirizzo, la loro mano, il loro corpo.  
Aleos capì, per la prima volta, come bruciasse l'invidia.


	3. I Mostri e la Lussuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ricercatori scoprono che anche i mostri hanno desideri.

Anche gli animali provavano la lussuria. Era una cosa che avevano capito fin da subito, osservando i mostri in natura, nel loro habitat. Sapevano tutti che i Rathalos e le Rathian si accoppiavano, in quanto Regina e Re dei Cieli. Era giusto così. Ma gli altri? I Kestodon maschi si accoppiavano con le femmine, più piccole. Il Gran Girros era il maschio alfa del suo branco. Ma non avevano molto presente il diformismo sessuale di altri grandi creature, come ad esempio l'Anjanath. Non avevano nemmeno trovato le sue uova, eppure ce n'erano tanti nella Foresta Antica. Dove si nascondevano? Dove si accoppiavano? Avevano instaurato un gruppo di ricerca per scoprire i segreti di questi animali che non lasciavano nidi con uova visibili. Ciò che scoprirono, però, lasciò tutti a bocca aperta.  
La lussuria, certe volte, prendeva la forma di qualcosa che apparteneva anche a specie diverse. Non era raro vedere mostri di specie differenti combattere per il territorio. Ma trovarne che alla fine della battaglia per la supremazia, al posto che uccidere l'altro o scappare, si intrattenessero in differenti attività era... più unico che raro. Era accaduto che mentre il piccolo gruppo di ricerca si era appostato nelle Guglie Selvagge un Barroth era finito addosso ad un Jyuratodus senza vederlo. Lo aveva pestato, e il mostro anfibio era schizzato fuori dal fango, attorcigliandosi col suo lungo corpo intorno all'altro. Gli studiosi erano rimasti ad osservarli, prendendo schizzi e appunti dei due mostri che furibondi lottavano per il comando. Quando, però, la battaglia sembrava finita in favore del Jyuratodus, qualcosa di incredibile era successo. Il grosso pesce anfibio aveva strizzato il Barroth fino allo sfinimento, facendolo accasciare. Si era poi sistemato sopra di lui, esponendo un corto e tozzo membro che gli scienziati non pensavano che potesse avere. Non è oviparo il Jyuratodus? Aveva un pene o un emipene, per quanto rudimentale? Forse un gonopodio? Il mostro non era di certo interessato alle discussioni degli scienziati. Iniziò a penetrare il Barroth, che mugolante lo lasciò fare, sconfitto.  
Lussuria? Marcatura del territorio? Gli studiosi non lo sapevano, ma di certo si era aperto un nuovo, grande e affascinante capitolo nella ricerca su quei grossi e misteriosi animali.


End file.
